Sara's Revenge
by trishaj48
Summary: There is an unknown serial rapist some where in Vegas and the key to his identity  is locked away in Sara's head. As always I own nothing associated with CSI, that privilege belongs to others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The man tenderly stroked the ladies face, slowly he unbuttoned her shirt revealing her breasts.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

The lady flinched when he touched her nipples.

"Maybe you would rather lay down," he said, pushing her onto an old four-poster bed.

The lady tried to roll away from him, the man raised his hand and struck her across the face, "What did I tell you about trying to resist me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "That it is useless."

"Better," the man said as he tied first one wrist then the other to the head of the bed.

Sara lift her knee with the intention of kneeing him in the groin, her action had caught the corner of his eye.

"I told you .." he said angrily, as he pulled her leg straight, "Don't - do anything - stupid!"

The man removed her jeans and tossed then to the floor then he tied her legs to the foot posts of the bed in the same way he had her hands.

"I'm going to get what I want," he said as he unfastened his trousers, "It's up to you just how painful it's going to be."

From the minute the man had forced her into his truck Sara had decided to fight - and she did - she slapped, scratched and bit him every time she got the chance. She was helpless now, bound spread eagle to the bed, any further resistance would be futile and would only cause more pain and possible death, she stopped moving.

"That's more like it," he said as he took a pocketknife and cut open her bra.

The man caressed each breast then slowly ran his hand down her stomach and stopped at the top of her panties.

"We don't need these now do we?" he said, slicing them also. Straddling her the man pushed Sara's breasts together and started pumping himself into them.

"Your so hot," he said, "I may just shoot my wad right here in between your tits. But where's the fun in that?"

The man moved between her legs, Sara started to thrash wildly from side to side, she didn't want to give in - no matter what common since told her.

"I told you not to move," the man said as he repeatedly struck her in the face, "Hold still bitch."

The man's hands were around her neck, squeezing tightly until Sara stopped fighting, the man was sure she had drew her last breath, that was his intention anyway.

"That's more like it," he said as he cupped her womanhood with his hand, "This what I want, that hot tight pussy."

In one movement he was inside her, banging as fast and as hard as he could, it only took him a few pumps to achieve his release. The man stood, pulled up his pants and placed a piece of paper on her, then walked out the door.

An hour later a man walked into the room, seeing Sara the man dialed 911.

"I'm working at the old Hunter Hotel. I think some has been raped," he said.

The operator took the mans information and told him to wait outside until officers showed up.

The 911 operator called police and ambulance, Jim Brass called Gil Grissom, supervisor of graves Criminal Scene Investigation Unit. Grissom called Catherine Willows and gave her the location Brass had given him along with what information he had so far.

"What do we know?" Catherine asked Jim.

"Just got here myself, the paramedics are working on her," Jim said.

"We have an ID?" Catherine asked.

Jim was about to say something when an officer came running out to him, "It's Sara," he said as he handed the paper to Jim, "This was on her body," the officer said,

"Body?" Catherine said, as she and Jim hurried into the building.

"Out the way," one of the paramedics said, hurrying past them.

"I'll go with her," Catherine said, "Nick is on his way, he can process things here. You better call Grissom."

Brass picked up his phone. "How do you tell your best friend that his wife had just been beaten and raped," he thought to himself. "Grissom," Gil said.

"Gil, go to Desert Palm, it's Sara," Jim said.

Gil dropped his phone and flew out the door - in record time he was standing at the receptionist desk. The nurse told him that a member of his team was with the rape victim along with the doctor and she thought that he would only be in the way.

As calmly as possible Grissom explained to the nurse that the VICTIM was his wife and she had about a second to tell him where Sara was or heads would roll, starting with hers.

"Room 3," the nurse said.

Gil started toward the room but was stopped by Jim, "Let them do what they need to do first."

Gil stopped, he knew he would be in the way but right now he was thinking like a husband, not a CSI.

Jim told him about the paper and that Nick was processing the room, Gil nodded.

"She has already been through so much," Gil said.

Jim touched his shoulder, "She's strong."

Gil nodded.

"The paper was the same as the others," Jim said, "Is the bastard is laughing at us?"

Sara was the third victim of this rapist, but she is the only one to still be alive. Each woman was abducted from a supermarket - each was beaten - choked and raped. Each one had a paper left on their body, just a big hand drawn picture of a smiley face. DNA from all the rapes matched each other but was not in any of their data bases.

Gil looked at him, "Who and Why?"

"Catherine collected DNA, nail scrapings and her clothing," Jim said.

"You can go back now," a nurse said to Gil, "Mrs. Grissom has not said anything to any and I should prepare you - her attacker severely beat her."

Gil stood, pulled in a breath and followed the nurse to Sara's room. "Sara?" Gil whispered as he walked to her bed.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at him, then she turned away. "Get out of here," she shouted.

Gil took another step toward her, "No."

"I said get the hell out of here," she screamed again throwing a pillow at him.

Gil took the last few steps to her and eased himself on the bed, "No." Tenderly he wrapped her in his arms - Sara pushed at him and struck out at him, Gil refused to ease his grip. Sara started to cry, then she buried her face in his chest.

"Get it out," Gil whispered.

Sara cried until she had no tears left, her body started to shake, Gil just held her. Slowly her breathing slowed and her body stopped trembling, Gil eased his grip and Sara fell back on the bed. Sara closed her eyes.

"Rest," Gil said, brushing her hair from her face, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm Dr. Landry," the young lady said extending her hand, "You're her husband?"

"Yes. Gil Grissom," he said.

"Mrs. Grissom is lucky to be alive," the doctor told Gil, "She had been choked to near death. I can only assume that her rapist thought he had killed her."

Gil tenderly stroked her face, "Will she be alright?"

"Yes. She has several bruises but no serious injuries. We have ran several tests and will have those results shortly," Dr. Landry said, "She should see a psychologist to help her get over the trauma of the rape."

Gil nodded.

"I gave her something to help her rest," the doctor told Gil, "Call if you need anything."

The doctor left, Gil bent down and kissed his wife then eased himself off the bed and sat in a chair.

******* _(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this does not follow the time line and the events of the series but it works for my story and I hope you will forgive me and enjoy the story. Thanks) ******************_

Gil closed his eyes, the events of the past few years slowly floated back - Sara's kidnapping - her struggle to stay - the note she had left when she was sure she could no longer face Vegas. Warrick's death and Sara's return. He thought he had lost her for good when she left the second time but after a year of - what had she called it - 'getting her life in order' she came back to him and the lab. They were married shortly after that, then there was the excitement of the pregnancy that was short lived - Sara miscarried in her second month. Three miscarriages and a very difficult pregnancy finally gave them their beautiful little miracle, Amy Elizabeth came kicking and screaming into the world just a little over year ago. He thought that their life was complete.

Sara moaned, Gil opened his eyes and took her hand, "Sara?"

Sara looked toward the sound of his voice.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"I tried," she mumbled, "I tried to get away, I tried to fight."

"I know," Gil said.

Sara was released the next day.

A few days later Sara had a follow up appointment with her doctor, her cuts were healing and the bruises starting to fade.

"All of her tests came back negative. There is no evidence of a fetus or any STD's. I see no reason why Mrs. Grissom can't return to work," her doctor told Gil, "Physically she fine."

She also assured Gil that with counseling and patience, her mental health would improve also.

Sara returned to work, but everyone said it was not the OLD Sara. It was a very depressed and introverted Sara.

Gil assured everyone that she would be fine, "We just have to give her time and be there for her."

Over the course of the next six weeks there would be three more women raped and strangled by the same man and still they were no closer then they were after the first rape.

LVPD and CSI continued to work on the case, Gil was sure that the cockier the man got the sloppier he would get and the better chance they would have to catch him, he was also sure that Sara would have no contact with any cases related to this man.


	2. Chapter 2

_A short sweet chapter for those of you who enjoy some "adult interaction's". _

Chapter 2

Two days after her attack Sara went to see Dr. Marilyn Jenkins, a psychologist and rape counselor. Dr. Jenkins had told Gil that she would like a few words with him.

She explained to Gil that what Sara had gone through would effect her in several ways, she proceeded to explain what Gil could expect and the best way to handle it.

"With your line of work I'm sure you already know this, Dr. Grissom," Dr. Jenkins said, "But the one thing that I stress with all the partners of all my rape victims is that the physical part of your marriage will have to go on hold. She is sure to reject you, it's not that she has stopped loving you - it's just the trauma of the rape. Let Mrs. Grissom's actions guide you. She knows better then anyone when she will be ready."

"I understand," Gil said.

Dr. Jenkins smiled, "The best advice I can give you is to just love her and be there for her."

Grissom nodded and thanked her, right now that part of their marriage was the last thing on his mind, all he cared about was Sara and her getting well.

He knew Sara well, he knew the settle little hints that would let him know she needed him. He was also more then sure that he would never force her.

The first week that Sara was home she didn't even want to be in the same bed with him, Gil bunked out on the sofa.

At bed time the middle of the second week Sara took his hand and led him to their room.

"Please, I just need you to hold me," she told him.

Each night after that Sara would nestle close to Gil, wrapped in his arms she found comfort and safety.

Five weeks after the attack Sara wanted her husband.

After seeing to it that Amy was tucked in for the night Sara went to their room, Gil was laying on the bed, reading.

Sara removed the book and, leaning into him, she buried her head in the nape of his neck and planted tiny kisses.

Lost in the sensation, Gil barely noticed that Sara had managed to undo his pajama top.

She ran her fingers down his chest, slowly Sara began to circle his nipples with her fingers. Gil heard himself take a sharp intake of breath.

After what seemed like hours of playing with his upper body, teasing his nipples with her fingers and tongue, Sara smiled and slowly, teasingly, she removed Gil's sleeping pants, releasing his erection. It bobbed as if begging for her.

Sara's tongue began to massage his length, exploring every inch of his shaft with the tip of her tongue, then slowly she took the head into her mouth.

She wrapped her hand around the remainder and stroked it with furious speed. He wanted to scream, but his voice was lost. Instinctively, his hands gripped at the back of her head, holding her. With ease, she accepted his length into her mouth.

He bucked forward, Sara used all she knew about her husband to milk his orgasm from him. Sara lay her head on his leg until the trembling slowed. Slowly she kissed her way back up to his lips, kissing him passionately.

Gil guided Sara to her back, rising above her, kissing her. He could taste himself on her, it excited him enough to bring his manhood back to full length.

Sara's hands roamed over his back and shoulders holding him tight, as if trying to keep him from leaving. She pushed her pelvis up into him.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered, "Now, I need you."

Gil kissed down until he buried his face into her womanhood. Gil sucked, kissed and gently nibbled at her nub then he placed first one then another finger into her.

Sara moaned with pleasure, every nerve in her body was on fire as her climax flowed into Gil's moth.

Gil kissed his way back up her body, stopping just long enough to kiss and suck at each nipple. Gently he entered her.

Gil pumped into her, slow at first them faster when she wrapped her legs around him, pushing herself up into him begging for more.

Sara screamed, throwing her head backward. "Gil".

She opened her eyes, finding herself gazing directly into his.

Gil leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Sara."

Sara came first, her canal gripped his shaft and she ground her hips onto his thickness. Sara trembled with her orgasm and a soft moan escaped her. She whispered his name over and over again.

Gil put his lips over hers, leaving her mumbling into his mouth, continuing pumping into her.

Sara closed her eyes, a low groan coming from her throat. He came, calling her name as he spilled his seed into her.

Exhausted, he flopped down on top of her, burying his head into her breasts. His slowly softening manhood slipped from her.

They were silent for a moment, always unsure of what to say after they had made love.

Slowly Gil eased himself from atop her, Sara snuggled into her comfy place.

"Thank you," she said, "For waiting for me, for loving me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At shift the next day everyone noticed a change in Sara's mood.

"You OK?" Nick asked.

"100% I would say," she said, smiling at Gil.

Gil blushed, "Most definitely."

Catherine chuckled, she caught on just a little faster then the fellas did.

Gil cleared his throat, "Um, let's get to work."

Sara smiled as she took her assignment, "Come on Cath. We have a 419."

Nick took his too, "It's good to have the OLD Sara back."

Gil nodded then smiled, "In more then one way," he said to himself.

Gil picked up his case and headed for the door, Jim walked in.

"We have another one," he said, handing Gil a piece of paper. "36 year old female found raped and choked in a cheap hotel room. Same smiley face picture tossed on her body."

"Damn," Gil whispered.

One his way to the scene Gil kept running the case over in his head. How could they have this much evidence and not be any closer then they were when the first body was found.

More then one time Jim had told Gil that they needed a picture of him. "She is the only one that survived the attack," Jim said.

"Sara can't remember," Gil had told him.

The physiologist had told Gil that, thankfully, most of the attack had been blocked - filtered from her mind, Sara remembered nothing.

In the car on their way to the 419 Sara said something to Catherine that took her by surprise.

"I want to try hypnosis, to see if I can remember what he looks like. If we have a face it may help," Sara said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Catherine said, "Yes, his face will come back but so may a lot of other memories that would be better left buried."

Sara chuckled, "Gil's answer - word for word. But I want to, I feel like I have to. It is the only way to stop him."

Catherine looked at her.

"His prints and DNA are not in any system, all we have is his face," Sara said, "I just don't know how to convince Gil that it is a good idea."

Catherine laughed, "That's because he is thinking like a husband. You have to get him thinking like a CSI."

"Hum, that may be the right way to approach it," Sara said, getting out the car, "But how do I do that?"

Later on that evening Sara was sitting in the break room, her mind deep in thought. "I could just do it and not tell him," she thought, "But that is not how we do things, we always talk about everything." Sara drew on every bit of courage and walked into his office.

Deciding to set the stage Sara said, "Grissom, I need to talk to you."

GRISSOM was how she addressed him when it was work related.

Gil sat down the paper he was reading, "All ears."

"If it was any one but me that survived the attack you would encourage her to do everything possible to help find her attacker," Sara said.

Gil just looked at her, he knew where this was going and he knew he liked it. "Perhaps," he said, trying to evade her line of thought.

"PERHAPS!" Sara said, "Grissom, I know you would. I have seen you stand at the bedside of a rape victim telling her the only way to catch him was to identify him. I seen you trace down the husband of a different victim telling him that his wife had to testify to bring her attacker to justice."

"Yes, but ….." Gil said.

"But nothing, Grissom," Sara said, "This man's face is locked in my head and we need it to catch him. We owe it to the other ladies who were not as lucky as me - The dead can't speak for themselves or so you are always saying."

Gil tried to come up with a good argument but couldn't, he knew she was right. "I want to be with you," he said.

Sara smiled and tenderly stroked his face, "I couldn't do it with out you."

Reluctantly he sat up the appointment.

The next day Sara sat across from Rex Ball, a hypnotist that the LVPD had used several times before and a close friend of Gil's. Sara told him what she wanted to do.

"It can be done," Rex told her, "But it may also open up some things you don't want to remember. The mind is a fragile organ."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Sara told him.

"Then let's get to it," Rex said.

Sara sat down, drew in a breath and said, "Lets."

Gil had told Rex of his fear that this could have on her and Rex assured him that he would do everything possible for it not to happen.

**** _I must admit that I know nothing about hypnotism or how it works, so please excuse the mistakes. Trish J ***************_

Rex started talking to Sara in a smooth even voice, within minutes she was deep under:

REX: Sara, go back to that day. Tell me when was the first time you

seen his face.

SARA: I had just come out of the supermarket. Out of the corner

of my eye I seen a red pickup, behind the wheel I could

see a man.

REX: Tell me about the truck.

SARA: Red Chevy Silverado. There was a personalized plate on the

front, a picture of a deer standing by a creek.

It went past me then circled back again.

REX: Do you remember any of the license number?

SARA: A-E-G. I thought it funny because it's the baby's initials.

REX: Sara, you are now in the hotel room but all I want you to see is

his face. He can't hurt you, just concentrate on his face.

Sara's body trembled, tears started to flow from her eyes. Gil had to stop himself from going to her and comforting her.

SARA: Gil? Gil, please, I'm so scared!

REX: Gil is standing next to you, he just took you in his arms, the

man can't hurt you.

SARA: I see it clear, I see his face.

REX: Every time you see his face it will be behind bars, he's

locked away where he can't hurt you ever again.

Sara, when I count to three you will wake you, you will

remember nothing about that day except the mans face.

1.…2.….3.

Sara opened her eyes, "I can see it." Sara started crying and Gil went to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Are you ready?," Gil asked.

Sara nodded her head, "Let's do it."

Their next stop was a police artist who proceeded to sketch the face of the man who had attacked Sara.

"Mrs. Grissom," Billy said, "Is this the man that attacked you."

Sara looked at the picture, tears fell as she said, "Yes."

Gil kissed her, "I'm so proud of you."

Tears were falling from her face, "Let's get this out so we can catch the bastard."

"I'm on it," Jim said, taking the picture from the man.

In record time there was a BOLO out for the man and his truck. Just as quickly Nick was on the computer matching DMV photos with owners of Red Chevy Silverado with A-E-G in the plate.

"We'll have him in no time," Catherine tried to convince Sara.

"Let's hope," Sara said, walking out the door, "Tell Gil I'm going home, please."

Sara stopped at the sitters and picked up Amy and headed for the house, right now all she wanted was to be with her little girl, the rest of the world would have to wait.

"It's just Mommy and Amy time, right," Sara said at the laughing little girl that was chasing a butterfly on very shaky legs. Sara smiled, Amy had learned to walk just a few weeks ago, at a eighteen months Amy was already starting to prove that she was her father's girl - bugs and butterflies.

Sara called to Hank, "Let's take a walk. Amy, come here, you and I am going to take Hank for a walk now, then how about a picnic in the back yard?"

Amy Elizabeth smiled and ran to her mother, "Yeahhh!"

Sara picked up Amy and called Hank, then she went into the kitchen and fixed a picnic lunch. Out in the back yard Sara lay a blanket and set up their fruit, sandwiches, veggies and drinks. Sara heard a noise, raising her head she seen a doe and her fawn.

"Look," Sara whispered, pointing to the deer.

"Baby?" Amy squealed with glee.

After they ate Sara lay on the blanket, Amy, nestling next to her, soon fell asleep. Sara turned her head toward her child, kissing her she smiled to herself.

"You are truly a miracle," Sara said, closing her eyes.

Once again she heard a noise, opening her eyes she found herself staring into the eyes of her husband.

"Hi," he said.

Sara smiled.

"I called for you," he said laying next to her, "When I noticed that the back door was open I thought that this was where you had disappeared to.

Sara lay her head on his shoulder, neither spoke.

A little later Amy opened her eyes and sat up, "Daddy."

"Hi Butterfly," Gil said, as Amy jumped on him.

Gil picked up Amy as Sara gathered the blanket and picnic basket, calling Hank they started back to the house.

"There is something I want to talk to you about," Sara said, setting everything in the kitchen.

"All ears," Gil said, putting Amy on the floor.

"I want to give Amy a baby brother," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "I would love to but….."

"I know," Sara said, "We had a lot of complications with Amy. After the attack you know I went to see Dr. Davis - you know to make sure that…" Sara's voice faded off, one of her main concerns after the rape was a pregnancy.

"I know," Gil said, taking her in his arms, "But it didn't."

Sara kissed him, "While I was there I asked her about the possibility of a second child. Sharon said that, of course there was no way she could guarantee it would not happen again, but she also said that it may not."

"I just don't want to lose you," Gil said, "We will talk to Sharon together before we decide."

Sara hugged him, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara had called and set up an appointment in two days, she knew the chances of something going wrong but - something deep in her heart told her everything was going to be alright and that she would give Gil his son.

At work that night Nick stopped by Gil's office.

"I was able to track down five trucks that fit the description that Sara gave us. Jim was able to talk to and rule out three of the owners. We are on our way to talk to the other two."

"Great," Gil said, "Keep me posted."

Nick nodded and left the room.

"How's Sara?" Greg asked.

Along with all the rest of the team he was worried that the whole attack would come back, not just the face.

"She's fine," Gil said. Then he smiled as the memories of last night came back to him, "She was just fantastic."

Greg shuttered, "Come on Grissom. That is one picture I don't want in my mind."

Gil smiled, "I do." Then smiling he said, "She is fine, no nightmares. Rex told her that every time she seen his face he would be behind bars where he could not hurt her, I think it worked."

Jim knocked on the door of a Mr. Kurt Moore. A young lady dressed in nurses scrubs answered the door.

"I am Jim Brass, LVPD. This is Nick Stokes. We want to talk to Kurt Moore," Jim said.

The young lady stepped to one said, "This way."

Jim and Nick followed her to the living room, they found Mr. Moore sitting in a wheelchair looking out a window.

"Mr. Moore," the young lady said, "These men would like to talk to you."

Jim questioned him about his truck and told him of their need to examine it.

Mr. Moore then told Jim and Nick that, two years ago, he was involved in an accident that left him paralyzed and that the truck was sold Russell Brothers Junk Yard. Jim thanked him.

"Our next stop is Russell Brothers Junk Yard?" Nick said as they got into the car.

"You read my mind," Jim said, opening his phone to call Gil and fill him in.

At the yard Jim spoke to the owner, Homer Russell. "I gave that truck to my nephew, Toby. The boy ain't right in the head, never was. His father took off right after he got my sister knocked up, she died in childbirth so I sorta took him in. The boy was nothing but trouble in school so I just took him out, think he was 10 then. He works for me, doing odd jobs. I let him sleep in a room in the back of the office, he don't have to pay rent and I get a free night time security. Toby and I fixed up that truck so he could have something to drive around here in. Now I told him to never take it off the yard cause it ain't insured or anything that and he never got a driving license."

"Is this your nephew?" Nick asked, showing the man the artist sketch.

"Sure is. What's he done?" the man asked.

"I would like to see him and the truck," Jim said.

"Yeah, this way," Mr. Russell said. "Toby? You back there?"

When they did not get a response Jim and Nick got permission to search the room.

Nick called Jim, "Look."

In a box Nick had found several ladies panties and bra's, all had been cut and several had blood on them.

"I'll get these back to the lab but I'm as sure as I can be that they all belong to our ladies," Nick said.

Looking around Jim several things with hand drawn smiley faces on them.

"What is it with all the smiley faces?" Jim asked.

Russell laughed, "The boy never did learn to write. He puts smiley faces on everything he likes and frowny faces on things he don't. If it has a smiley face on it he likes it and either gets it again or does it again."

On their way to the car Nick said, "Guess that explains the smiley faces on the victims."

Jim just nodded.

Now they had a name to go with the face and physical description, Jim quickly had it out to all law enforcement officers.

Back at the lab Nick's hunch was proven right, the blood on each pair of panties and each bra belonged to one of the victims, including Sara. Sara walked in just as Nick had finished the last set, she gasped as she seen her bra and matching panties.

"I'm sorry," Nick said, quickly putting them into an evidence bag, "I didn't mean for you to see them."

Sara gently touched his shoulder, "It's ok, really. I heard you now have a name to go along with the face?"

"Yes. Toby Russell," Nick told her, "His uncle owns the junk yard where the truck was towed."

Nick then proceeded to fill her in on all that he and Brass had found so far.

"Jim wants to put a protective detail on me," Sara said to Nick, "He thinks that this Toby fella may have figured out that he didn't kill me and that he may want to finish the job. I told him he was crazy and it wasn't necessary." Then she laughed, "But I guess he wasn't listening to me because every time I turn around Eddy is right there and he is not the kind of man a person could miss."

Nick smiled, Eddy was built like a linebacker and stood about six feet tall.

"I've decided just to give Eddy my itinerary, that why he doesn't have to call Jim and tell him that he lost me in the crowed," Sara said, smiling.

"And I am glad he is keeping an eye on you," Gil said, walking into the room. Then he smiled and whispered to Sara, "As long as he stays out of the bedroom."

Two days later they still had not been able to locate Toby, it was as if he had fallen off the face of the earth.

Eddy seen to it that Sara was never alone. If one of the others were not with her, he was.

"I have a feeling it will not be much longer," Jim said, "Each of the attacks have been between four and five days apart."

Gil nodded, "And it has been about that long. Um Jim, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Jim said.

"Sara wants another baby," Gil said, "We seen her doctor and she said that there was no reason why we couldn't."

Jim looked confused, "Where's the problem?"

"I'm scared," Gil confessed, "After all she went through with Amy."

"And Sara?" Jim asked.

"She's all for it," Gil said, "She seems to have some kind of gut feeling that everything will be alright."

"Gil, I can't tell you what to do but I will say this - you have always trusted Sara and her feelings right?"

Gil nodded.

"Then trust her again, a woman seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to their bodies," Jim said.

"You're right," Gil said, "Thanks."

Sara had just finished printing a convince store after it was robbed when an 'officer down' call came across her radio, it was just around the corner.

"Go," she told Eddy, "I'll be there shortly."

Eddy took off, Sara secured the evidence in the trunk of her car and was about to call Gil to tell him she was going to handle the shooting case when she heard a cry for help coming from the alley. Sara quickly called for backup and took off toward the sound of the screams. Rounding the corner she froze in her tracks, it was Toby Russell, he was trying to force a lady into the truck.

"LVPD, Hands on your head," Sara called walking toward him, weapon drawn.

Toby laughed, "You, I thought I killed you."

Toby jumped at Sara - who hit him square in his face with a fist, Toby fell to the ground. As he started to get up, Sara pulled her foot back and kicked him - full force - in between his legs. Toby screamed with pain, grabbed himself and rolled around on the ground.

"Serves you right," Sara said.

At just about the same time Jim came around the corner, seeing Russell rolling around on the ground it was all he could do to stop himself from laughing.

"I don't think he's going anywhere any to soon," Sara said.

Jim cuffed Russell then he and Eddy forced him to his feet, Eddy looked over at Jim and smiled, "Is this what you call Sara's revenge?"

Jim just laughed.

Sara went to the lady, "It's ok. He's not going to hurt anyone ever again."

The lady was shaken but did not appear to be hurt, "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said.

Sara told her she was welcome then called for the paramedics to check out the lady just in case.

A very confident Sara walked into Gil's office. "I got the bastard," she said smiling.

"I heard," Gil said, "I also heard he may not be walking right for a while. How about we pick up Amy and after she goes to bed we work on giving her that little brother?"

"I can't think of anything I would rather do," Sara said.

The trial was a month later, Toby Russell was found guilty on all counts and sentenced to life without parole.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

ONE YEAR LATER

Sara and Gil had all but given up trying for that second child, right after the decision to have a baby Sara had stopped taking her pills but so far nothing had happened.

"We have our little girl," Gil would tell Sara, "I'm happy."

"I know, it's just that - well I wanted to give you a son," Sara would tell him.

After a while the subject of a second child was not brought up again, they had both decided it was just not going to happen. Sara had decided not to restart her birth control bills "just incase".

The whole day had been special, Gil, Sara and the rest of the gang had spent the day together on the beach followed by a picnic lunch.

Later that evening Amy played with Hank for a while before Sara bathed her and got her ready for bed. It was Daddy's job to read Amy a story and tuck her into bed. After seeing to it that everything was secure and the monitor turned on Gil headed for their room.

Sara was sitting at her dressing table combing her hair. Gil took her hand and helped her stand.

He softly touched a hand to her face. The hand he touched to her face became the fingers he combed into her hair and curved around her head. He drew her toward him and kissed her.

"Every time I touch you, no matter how brief, I desperately need to do it again. No matter where we are, even in a crowd," Gil whispered.

His hand moved her hair so his lips could find the surface of her throat. His lips found the softness behind her ear and investigated there, then Gil bent his head and kissed her chest just above her cleavage. Softly he ran his fingers over her face and arms.

The feel of his fingers caressing her was erotic by itself, Sara's body was on fire with need and desire.

"Sweetheart, you are way to dressed," Gil said, releasing her from her nighty.

"You too," she managed to gasp out.

Gil moved away from her just far enough to lose his pajamas.

After they had undressed they found their way to the bed. Gil's hands closed around her breasts, he kissed her nipples and then suck them.

Sara moved run her hand down his body and grasp his hardening manhood. "Someone is ready," Sara whispered.

"You first, he'll wait," Gil whispered.

Gil was looking up into his eyes until he leaned down to kiss first her right nipple then her left. Gil's fingers traced a path all the way down across her belly.

"Oh, god," she whimpered, feeling his hand, finally reaching her womanhood.

"I love you," Gil murmured into her ear, nuzzling at her throat again.

Gil used two fingers to part Sara's labia. He began to stroke one finger up and down on her throbbing nub.

"Yes," she whispered. "Please," she moaned

Gil pumped two fingers in her opening as his thumb massaged her nub. Sara was thrusting upward toward his fingers. A ripple of astonished pleasure coursing through her, gasping in each breath.

"Inside please," she pleaded in one haggard, ragged breath.

He stared deeply into her eyes as he moved between her thighs, watching her reaction as his manhood plunged into her canal, moist and vibrating and very close to a climax.

Each pump awakened each nerve in her to their fullest, causing her to call his name as her body shuttered, her hot juices covering his manhood.

Gil's body soon trembled as he released himself deep inside his wife.

Total exhaustion caused him to fall on her, Sara tenderly kissed his head. Slowly Gil rolled from her and gathered Sara into his arms, no sound could be heard except for their breathing, Sara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Gil's seed found her recently released egg, baby Grissom number two was starting to take shape.

Gil was not sure if it was the sound of his daughters giggles or the sun peeking through the blinds that woke him, gently he eased himself from Sara, slipped on his pajama bottoms and went to his daughter.

"Good morning, Butterfly," he whispered, as he lift Amy from her bed.

Amy smiled at him, "Mommy? Pancakes?"

Gil laughed. "Let's go wake up Mommy," Gil said.

Gil carried Amy to their room and set her on the bed.

"Mommy. Pancakes," Amy said jumping up and down on her mothers legs.

Sara opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter, maybe Catherine was right, maybe they didn't need a second child. Sara held her arms out to her daughter, Amy flew to Sara's arms and started to plant kisses on her mothers face.

"Come on Butterfly," Gil said, "We can go start breakfast while mommy gets up."

"Mommy stinky," Amy said, plugging her nose.

Sara laughed, "Maybe Mommy needs to shower first."

Gil bent down and kissed her, then in her ear he whispered, "Last night was fantastic and Daddy likes the way you smell."

Sara smiled.

"Come on Daddy," Amy said.

A very serious stomach flu spread through the lab, no one was immune to it.

Sara had it too but for some reason it seemed to stay with her a little longer, she decided to stay out of work so as not to infest anyone again.

After a failed pregnancy test and two weeks of just making it to the bathroom before she got sick Sara decided to pay a visit to her gynecologist.

"Gil and I have stopped trying," Sara told Sharon - her OBGYN doctor, "It has been a year and nothing."

"You think you maybe?" Sharon asked.

"You know my periods have always been crazy so the fact that I am late is not a real indication but I have been getting sick a lot and the EPT I took the other day was positive," Sara told her.

"Well, Jennie already has drawn your blood, why don't you lay back and I'll take a look," Sharon said as Sara eased back on the table.

Sharon finished her exam just as Jennie came in with the test results, Sharon took them then smiled.

"Sometimes when you stop thinking about it - it happens," Sharon said, "Sara, your pregnant. About two weeks I would say."

Sara bolted up and hugged Sharon, "Thank you."

Sharon laughed, "I didn't do anything, I think Gil may have, maybe you should be thanking him?"

Sara dressed, made her next appointment and picked up her prenatal vitamins, opened her phone and called Gil.

"Hey," she said after Gil answered his phone, "You busy?"

"Never to busy for you," he said, "Is everything ok?"

Sara had told him she was going to see the doctor and make sure she was not contagious.

"Yes," Sara said, "I'm going to stop by and see you before I head home."

Gil laughed, "As long as your not contagious. There is enough people still sick here with that darn flu."

"Doc is sure I'm not," Sara said, smiling to herself, "I'll be there in 30."

Half hour later Sara knocked on Gil's office door, "How about we grab something to eat before I pick up Amy?"

"Sounds like a plan," Gil said, "Any where special?"

Sara held up a picnic basket, "The park?"

"Love it," Gil said, picking up his phone and telling Judy where he would be.

At the park Sara found a secluded place under a big shade tree, she spread out a blanket and took some fruit, cheese and bread out of the basket along with some ice tea.

They made small talk while they ate, purposely keeping the job out of it.

"So what did the doc say was wrong?" Gil asked.

_Sara smiled, "She said "Sometimes when you stop thinking about it - it happens," _Then Sharon said,_ "Sara, your pregnant. About two weeks I would say."_

Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her, not sure what else to say he said, "Fantastic."

As always Sara's feelings were right on the money, 38 weeks later Gil stood beside Sara as she delivered their son.

"He's beautiful," Gil whispered, when the nurse handed the baby to him.

Sara reached up and touched Gil's hand, "I told you this one would be easy."

Gil chuckled, "So you did."

"Baby!" Amy squealed running to her father, "You are here."

"Yes, Butterfly," Gil said, sitting down so Amy could see her baby brother.

"Are you two going to tell us his name now?" Jim asked.

Sara smiled, they had long ago decided on what they wanted to name the baby, they just wanted to wait until he was born to tell everyone.

"We wanted to honor some one who touched all our lives in a special way," Gil said.

"Can I tell them?" Amy asked, smiling at her brother.

"Yes," Sara said.

"Ryan Warrick Grissom," Amy said.

Tears flowed freely as each remembered their fallen friend.

THE END


End file.
